


TheBlackTrain

by ReservedMysticalLoki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Creepy, Death, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReservedMysticalLoki/pseuds/ReservedMysticalLoki
Summary: It's here....(Btw, this is just me testing my creepy writing skills and your smarts...sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

01000110 01110001 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101001 01101001 01101100 01110100 01110000 00100000 01101010 01100010 00101110 01000010 01110011 01100010 01101111 01110110 01110100 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01100110 00100000 01100100 01101100 00101110 01000101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101110 01010001 01100101 01100010 01101111 01100010 00101110 01010001 01100101 01100010 00100000 01100101 01101100 01101111 01101011 00101110 01001001 01101100 01110010 01100001 00101110 01011010 01101001 01100010 01111000 01101111 00101110 01001001 01101100 01101100 01101010 01100110 01101011 01100100 00101110 01010100 01111000 01100110 01110001 01100110 01101011 01100100 00101110 01010100 01111000 01110001 01111010 01100101 01100110 01101011 01100100 00101110 01000010 01110011 01100010 01101111 01110110 01101100 01101011 01100010 00100000 01100101 01100010 01111000 01101111 01110000 00100000 01100110 01110001 00100000 01101100 01101011 01100010 00100000 01100001 01111000 01110110 00101110 01001010 01111000 01110110 01111001 01100010 00100000 01110001 01101100 01100001 01111000 01110110 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110110 01100010 01111000 01101111 01110000 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01110100 01111000 01101111 01100001 00101110 01000110 01110001 00100111 01110000 00100000 01101001 01101100 01110010 01100001 00100000 01110100 01100110 01110001 01100101 00100000 01110001 01100101 01100010 00100000 01110000 01101000 01110110 00100111 01110000 00100000 01110000 01111000 01100001 01101011 01100010 01110000 01110000 00101110 01000001 01101111 01100110 01101101 00101110 01000001 01101111 01101100 01101101 00101110 01000001 01101111 01100110 01101101 00101110 01000001 01101111 01101100 01101101 00101110


	2. Someone..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your chance to use your cipher skills

01000100 01101001 01110100 01110111 01111001 00101100 00100000 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110011 01110111 01100110 01110100 00100000 01110110 01110011 01101100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101100 01101001 01101010 01110001 00100000 01100001 01101111 01100100 01110000 00100000 01100100 01110000 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100110 01101010 00100000 01101001 01110010 00100000 01100100 01110000 01110011 00100000 01110110 01101100 01110111 01110101 01101101 00100000 01100100 01100110 01110111 01101111 01101010 00101110 00100000 01001111 01100100 00100000 01100110 01110111 01101010 01110001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101010 01110100 00100000 01110101 01101100 01110011 01110111 01100110 00101110 00100000 01001111 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101001 01101011 01110011 01101001 01101010 01110011 00100111 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101011 01110011 00101100 00100000 01101111 00100000 01110001 01100011 01110011 01100101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001111 00100000 01100001 01101001 01101010 01110100 01110011 01100110 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100100 01110000 01110011 01111001 00100000 01110000 01110011 01110111 01100110 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01101001 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001111 01100100 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110110 01100110 01110111 01100100 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100100 01110000 01100110 01101001 01100011 01110001 01110000 00100000 01100100 01110000 01110011 00100000 01110001 01100110 01101001 01100011 01101010 01110100 00101110 00101110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciphers skills needed

**Author's Note:**

> (This is me, testing my coding skills, don't be afraid)


End file.
